Not applicable.
This invention relates to the field of separation science and analytical biochemistry.
The methods of this invention have applications in biology and medicine, including analysis of gene function, differential gene expression, protein discovery, cellular and clinical diagnostics and drug screening.
Cell function, both normal and pathologic, depends, in part, on the genes expressed by the cell (i.e., gene function). Gene expression has both qualitative and quantitative aspects. That is, cells may differ both in terms of the particular genes expressed and in terms of relative level of expression of the same gene. Differential gene expression can be manifested, for example, by differences in the expression of proteins encoded by the gene, or in post-translational modifications of expressed proteins. For example, proteins can be decorated with carbohydrates or phosphate groups, or they can be processed through peptide cleavage. Thus, at the biochemical level, a cell represents a complex mixture of organic biomolecules.
One goal of functional genomics (xe2x80x9cproteomicsxe2x80x9d) is the identification and characterization of organic biomolecules that are differentially expressed between cell types. By comparing expression one can identify molecules that may be responsible for a particular pathologic activity of a cell. For example, identifying a protein that is expressed in cancer cells but not in normal cells is useful for diagnosis and, ultimately, for drug discovery and treatment of the pathology. Upon completion of the Human Genome Project, all the human genes will have been cloned, sequenced and organized in databases. In this xe2x80x9cpost-genomexe2x80x9d world, the ability to identify differentially expressed proteins will lead, in turn, to the identification of the genes that encode them. Thus, the power of genetics can be brought to bear on problems of cell function.
Differential chemical analyses of gene expression and function require tools that can resolve the complex mixture of molecules in a cell, quantify them and identify them, even when present in trace amounts. However, the current tools of analytical chemistry for this purpose are limited in each of these areas. One popular biomolecular separation method is gel electrophoresis. Frequently, a first separation of proteins by isoelectric focusing in a gel is coupled with a second separation by sodium dodecyl sulfate-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (SDS-PAGE). The result is a map that resolves proteins according to the dimensions of isoelectric point (net charge) and size (i.e., mass). However useful, this method is limited in several ways. First, the method provides information only about two characteristics of a biomoleculexe2x80x94mass and isoelectric point (xe2x80x9cpIxe2x80x9d). Second, the resolution power in each of the dimensions is limited by the resolving power of the gel. For example, molecules whose mass differ by less than about 5% or less than about 0.5 pI are often difficult to resolve. Third, gels have limited loading capacity, and thus sensitivity; one may not be able to detect biomolecules that are expressed in small quantities. Fourth, small proteins and peptides with a molecular mass below about 10-20 kDa are not observed.
Other analytical methods may overcome one or more of these limitations, but they are difficult to combine efficiently. For example, analytical chromatography can separate biomolecules based on a variety of analyte/adsorbent interactions, but multi-dimensional analysis is difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, the methods are limited in sensitivity.
Clinical diagnostics requires the ability to specifically detect known markers of disease. However, the development of such diagnostics is hampered by the time necessary to prepare reagents that specifically bind to markers, or that can discriminate the marker in a complex mixture.
Drug discovery requires the ability to rapidly screen agents that modulate ligand/receptor interactions. Often the rate-limiting step in such screens is the ability to detect the ligand/receptor interaction. Thus, rapid and specific methods for identifying binding events would be an advance in the art.
Until now, the process from identifying a potential marker or member of a ligand/receptor pair to producing an agent that specifically binds the marker or member has been difficult. In one method, normal and diseased tissue are compared to identify mRNA species or expressed sequence tags (xe2x80x9cESTsxe2x80x9d) that are elevated or decreased in the diseased tissue. These species are isolated and the polypeptides they encode are produced through routine methods of recombinant DNA. Then, the polypeptides are isolated and used as immunogens to raise antibodies specific for the marker. The antibodies can be used in, for example, ELISA assays to determine the amount of the marker in a patient sample.
This process is long and tedious. It can take nine months to a year to produce such antibodies, with much of the time being spent on developing protocols to isolate a sufficient quantity of the polypeptide for immunization. Furthermore, the method relies on the hope that differences in RNA expression are expressed as differences in protein expression. However, this assumption is not always reliable. Therefore, methods in which differentially expressed proteins are detected directly and in which specific ligands could be generated in significantly shorter time would be of great benefit to the field.
Thus, tools for resolving complex mixtures of organic biomolecules, identifying individual biomolecules in the mixture and identifying specific molecular recognition events involving one or more target analytes are desirable for analytical biochemistry, biology and medicine.
This invention provides devices and methods for retentate chromatography. Retentate chromatography is a combinatorial method to provide high information resolution of analytes in complex mixtures through the use of multi-dimensional separation methods. It provides a unified analyte detection and functional analysis capability for biology and medicine that is characterized by a single, integrated operating system for the direct detection of analyte expression patterns associated with gene function, protein function, cell function, and the function of whole organisms. In one aspect, this invention provides a unified operating system for the discovery or diagnosis of gene function, protein function, or the function of entire macromolecular assemblies, cells, and whole organisms.
More particularly, analytes can be resolved in a variety of two-dimensional formats, thereby providing multi-dimensional information. Analytes are first separated in at least two different first dimensions based on their ability to be adsorbed to a stationary phase under at least two different selectivity conditions, such as anionic/cationic potential, hydrophobicity/hydrophilicity, or specific biomolecular recognition. Then the analytes are separated in a second dimension based on mass by desorption spectrometry (e.g., laser desorption mass spectrometry), which further provides detection of the separated analytes. The nature of the adsorbent to which the analytes adsorb provides physico-chemical information about the analyte.
Thus, this invention provides a molecular discovery and diagnostic device that is characterized by the inclusion of both parallel and multiplex analyte processing capabilities. Because analytes are directly detected, the invention enables the simultaneous transmission of two or more independent target analyte signals from the same xe2x80x9ccircuitxe2x80x9d (i.e., addressable xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d location) during a single unit operation.
Retentate chromatography is distinct from conventional chromatography in several ways. First, in retentate chromatography, analytes which are retained on the adsorbent are detected. In conventional chromatographic methods analytes are eluted off of the adsorbent prior to detection. There is no routine or convenient means for detecting analyte which is not eluted off the adsorbent in conventional chromatography. Thus, retentate chromatography provides direct information about chemical or structural characteristics of the retained analytes. Second, the coupling of adsorption chromatography with detection by desorption spectrometry provides extraordinary sensitivity, in the femtomolar range, and unusually fine resolution. Third, in part because it allows direct detection of analytes, retentate chromatography provides the ability to rapidly analyze retentates with a variety of different selectivity conditions, thus providing rapid, multi-dimensional characterization of analytes in a sample. Fourth, adsorbents can be attached to a substrate in an array of pre-determined, addressable locations. This allows parallel processing of analytes exposed to different adsorbent sites (i.e., xe2x80x9caffinity sitesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cspotsxe2x80x9d) on the array under different elution conditions.
Retentate chromatography has many uses in biology and medicine. These uses include combinatorial biochemical separation and purification of analytes, the study of differential gene expression and molecular recognition events, diagnostics and drug discovery.
One basic use of retentate chromatography as an analytical tool involves exposing a sample to a combinatorial assortment of different adsorbent/eluant combinations and detecting the behavior of the analyte under the different conditions. This both purifies the analyte and identifies conditions useful for detecting the analyte in a sample. Substrates having adsorbents identified in this way can be used as specific detectors of the analyte or analytes. In a progressive extraction method, a sample is exposed to a first adsorbent/eluant combination and the wash, depleted of analytes that are adsorbed by the first adsorbent, is exposed to a second adsorbent to deplete it of other analytes. Selectivity conditions identified to retain analytes also can be used in preparative purification procedures in which an impure sample containing an analyte is exposed, sequentially, to adsorbents that retain it, impurities are removed, and the retained analyte is collected from the adsorbent for a subsequent round.
One aspect of the invention is that each class or type of molecular recognition event (e.g., target adsorbent-target analyte interaction), characterized by a particular selectivity condition at an addressable location within the array, is detected directly while the associated molecules are still localized (i.e., xe2x80x9cretainedxe2x80x9d) at the addressable location. That is, selection and detection, by direct means, does not require elution, recovery, amplification, or labeling of the target analyte.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the detection of one or more desirable molecular recognition events, at one or more locations within the addressable array, does not require removal or consumption of more than a small fraction of the total adsorbent-analyte. Thus, the unused portion can be interrogated further after one or more xe2x80x9csecondary processingxe2x80x9d events conducted directly in situ (i.e., within the boundary of the addressable location) for the purpose of structure and function elucidation, including further assembly or disassembly, modification, or amplification (directly or indirectly).
Adsorbents with improved specificity for an analyte can be developed by an iterative process, referred to as xe2x80x9cprogressive resolution,xe2x80x9d in which adsorbents or eluants proven to retain an analyte are tested with additional variables to identity combinations with better binding characteristics. Another method allows the rapid creation of substrates with antibody adsorbents specific for an analyte. The method involves docking the analyte to an adsorbent, and screening phage display libraries for phage that bind the analyte.
Retentate chromatography has uses in molecular and cellular biology, as well. Analytes that are differentially present in two samples (e.g., differentially expressed proteins in two cell extracts) can be identified by exposing the samples to a variety of adsorbent/eluant combinations for analysis by desorption spectrometry, thereby making use of the high information resolving power of the system that other separation and detections systems cannot match. Unknown target proteins can be identified by determining physicochemical characteristics, including molecular mass, based on the chemical characteristics of the adsorbent/eluant combination, and this information can be used to screen databases for proteins having similar profiles.
The methods in separation biochemistry and the adsorbents produced from these methods, are useful in diagnostics. More particularly, adsorbents, either chemical or biospecific, can be developed to detect important diagnostic markers. In certain embodiments, a substrate can have an array of adsorbent spots selected for a combination of markers diagnostic for a disease or syndrome.
Retentate chromatography also is useful in drug discovery. One member of a receptor/ligand pair is docked to an adsorbent, and its ability to bind the binding partner is tested in the presence of the agent. Because of the rapidity with which adsorption can be tested, combinatorial libraries of agents can be easily tested for their ability to modulate the interaction.
In one aspect this invention provides a method for high information resolution of at least one analyte in a sample. The method is a combinatorial separation method that includes separation and detection of multiple analytes in parallel. The method comprises the steps of a) exposing the analyte to at least two different selectivity conditions, each selectivity condition defined by the combination of an adsorbent and an eluant, to allow retention of the analyte by the adsorbent; and b) detecting retained analyte under the different selectivity conditions by desorption spectrometry. Detection of retained analyte under the different selectivity conditions provides a high information resolution of the analyte.
In one embodiment each different selectivity condition is defined at a different predetermined, addressable location for parallel processing. In another embodiment, the method comprises the steps of i) exposing the analyte to a first selectivity condition at a defined location to allow retention of the analyte by the adsorbent; ii) detecting retained analyte under the first selectivity condition by desorption spectrometry; iii) washing the adsorbent under a second, different selectivity condition at the defined location to allow retention of the analyte to the adsorbent, and iv) detecting retained analyte under the second selectivity condition by desorption spectrometry.
In another embodiment the analyte is an organic biomolecule, a multimeric molecular complex or macromolecular assembly. In another embodiment the organic biomolecule is an enzyme, an immunoglobulin, a cell surface receptor or an intracellular receptor.
In another embodiment the adsorbent comprises an anion, a cation, a hydrophobic interaction adsorbent, a polypeptide, a nucleic acid, a carbohydrate, a lectin, a dye, a reducing agent, a hydrocarbon or a combination thereof. In another embodiment the adsorbent is attached to a substrate comprising glass, ceramic, a magnetic material, an organic polymer, a conducting polymer, a native biopolymer, a metal or a metal coated with an organic polymer. In another embodiment the adsorbent is in the form of a microemulsion, a latex, a layer or a bead. In another embodiment the locations on the substrate are arranged in a line or an orthogonal array. In another embodiment the adsorbents are located on a substrate at different locations before the analytes are exposed to the selectivity conditions. In another embodiment the adsorbents are located on a substrate at different locations after the analytes are exposed to the selectivity conditions. In another embodiment the different selectivity conditions comprise different binding conditions or different elution conditions.
In another embodiment the step of detecting comprises detecting the mass of the analyte by laser desorption mass spectrometry.
In another embodiment the selectivity conditions are selected to optimize retention of analyte by an adsorbent. In another embodiment the at least one analyte is more than one analyte. In another embodiment the plurality of selectivity conditions are defined by at different adsorbents and the same eluant.
Another embodiment further comprises the step of providing a substrate comprising adsorbents at addressable locations, each adsorbent being an adsorbent from a selectivity condition identified to retain the analyte. In another embodiment the elution conditions differ according to pH, buffering capacity, ionic strength, a water structure characteristic, detergent type, detergent strength, hydrophobicity or dielectric constant. In another embodiment the plurality of selectivity conditions are defined by the same eluant.
In another embodiment this invention provides a method for sequential extraction of analytes from a sample. This is a combinatorial, serial separation and purification development method for multiple analytes in parallel. The method comprises the steps of a) exposing a sample comprising analytes to a first selectivity condition to allow retention of analytes by a first adsorbent and to create un-retained sample; b) collecting the un-retained sample comprising analytes, exposing the un-retained sample to a second selectivity condition to allow retention of analytes by a second adsorbent and to create un-retained sample; and c) detecting retained analyte under the different selectivity conditions by desorption spectrometry.
In another aspect this invention provides a substrate for desorption spectrometry comprising an adsorbent whose binding characteristics vary in a gradient along one or more linear axes.
In another aspect this invention provides a method for progressively identifying a selectivity condition with improved resolution for an analyte in a sample. The method comprises the steps of: (a) identify a selectivity condition that retains an analyte in a sample by (i) exposing a sample to a set of selectivity conditions, each selectivity condition defined by at least one binding characteristic and at least one elution characteristic; (ii) detecting analyte retained under each selectivity condition by desorption spectrometry; and (iii) identifying a selectivity condition that retains the analyte; and (b) identifying a selectivity condition with improved resolution for the analyte by: (i) selecting at least one binding characteristic or elution characteristic from the identified selectivity condition and adding it to a selectivity characteristic constant set; (ii) exposing the sample to a modified set of selectivity conditions wherein each selectivity condition in the modified set comprises (1) the selectivity characteristics in the constant set and (2) a binding characteristic or elution characteristic that is not in the constant set; and (iii) identifying a selectivity condition from the modified set by desorption spectrometry that retains the analyte with improved resolution compared with a prior identified selectivity condition. One embodiment comprises the step of repeating step (b) at least once. Another embodiment comprises repeating steps (b) until a selectivity condition is identified that retains only the target analyte from the sample.
In another aspect this invention provides a substrate for desorption spectrometry comprising an adsorbent from a selectivity conditions identified to resolve an analyte by the method of progressive resolution. In one embodiment the substrate comes in the form of a kit further comprising an eluant from the selectivity condition or instructions on using the eluant in combination with the adsorbent.
In another aspect this invention provides a method for preparative purification an analyte from an impure sample. The method comprises the steps of a) exposing the sample to a substrate under a plurality of different selectivity conditions; detecting retained analyte under the different selectivity conditions by desorption spectrometry; and identifying selectivity conditions under which the analyte is retained; b) purifying the analyte by repeating, for a plurality of different identified selectivity conditions, a sequence of steps comprising i) exposing the sample to an adsorbent under the identified selectivity condition to allow retention of the analyte by the adsorbent; ii) separating the analyte from an impurity that is not retained by the substrate; and iii) collecting the analyte from the adsorbent.
In another aspect this invention provides a method for preparing a substrate for detecting at least one analyte in a sample. This method is a combinatorial method for the design and identification of analyte-specific adsorbents. It is useful in detecting target analytes. The method comprises the steps of a) exposing the sample to at least two different selectivity conditions, each selectivity condition defined by the combination of an adsorbent and an eluant, to allow retention of the analyte by the adsorbent; b) identifying by desorption spectrometry at least one selectivity condition under which the analyte is retained; and c) preparing a substrate comprising at least one adsorbent of an identified selectivity condition. In one embodiment, the step of identifying comprises identifying at least one selectivity condition under which a plurality of analytes are retained. In another embodiment the step of preparing comprises preparing a substrate comprising a plurality of adsorbents that retain the analyte under an elution condition as a multiplex adsorbent.
In another aspect this invention provides a method of diagnosing in a subject a disease characterized by at least one diagnostic marker. This is a combinatorial method for simultaneous detection of multiple diagnostic markers. The method comprises the steps of a) providing a substrate for use in desorption spectrometry that comprises at least one addressable location, each addressable location comprising an adsorbent that resolves at least one of the diagnostic markers under an elution condition; b) exposing the substrate to a biological sample from the subject under the elution condition to allow retention of the diagnostic marker; and c) detecting retained diagnostic marker by desorption spectrometry. Detecting retained diagnostic marker provides a diagnosis of the disease.
In another aspect this invention provides a kit for detecting an analyte in a sample comprising (1) a substrate for use in desorption spectrometry that comprises at least one addressable location, each addressable location comprising an adsorbent that resolves an analyte under a selectivity condition comprising the adsorbent and an eluant, and (2) the eluant or instructions for exposing the sample to the selectivity condition. In one embodiment the kit is characterized by a plurality of diagnostic markers and the substrate comprises a plurality of addressable locations, each addressable location comprising an adsorbent that resolves at least one of the diagnostic markers.
In another aspect this invention provides a substrate for desorption spectrometry comprising at least one adsorbent in at least one addressable location wherein the at least one adsorbent resolves a plurality of diagnostic markers for a pathological condition from a patient sample.
In another aspect this invention provides a method for selecting identity candidates for an analyte protein. This method is a combinatorial method for protein identification based on at least two physico-chemical properties. The method comprises the steps of a) determining a value set specifying match parameters for at least a first and second physico-chemical characteristic of a protein analyte in a sample by i) exposing the analyte to a plurality of different selectivity conditions, wherein adsorption of the protein analyte to the substrate is mediated by a basis of attraction that identifies a physico-chemical characteristic of the protein analyte; and ii) detecting retained analyte under the different selectivity conditions by desorption spectrometry; and b) performing, in a programmable digital computer, the steps of i) accessing a database comprising, for each member of a set of reference polypeptides, a value set specifying at least a first and second physico-chemical characteristic of the reference polypeptides; ii) inputting the value set specifying the physico-chemical characteristics of the protein analyte; iii) sorting from the database, reference polypeptides having value sets within the match parameters. The sorted reference polypeptides provide identity candidates for the protein analyte. Unsorted references polypeptides are those excluded as identity candidates.
In another aspect this invention provides a method for sequentially retaining analytes. This method is a multimeric macromolecular or supramolecular assembly monitoring method. It is useful as a method for drug discovery by molecular recognition interference. The method comprises the steps of a) exposing a first sample to a primary adsorbent and to an eluant to allow retention of a first analyte by the adsorbent, and detecting the adsorbed analyte by desorption spectrometry, whereby the retained first analyte becomes a secondary adsorbent; b) exposing a second sample to the secondary adsorbent and to an eluant to allow retention of a second analyte by the secondary adsorbent, and detecting the adsorbed second analyte by desorption spectrometry, whereby the retained second analyte becomes a tertiary adsorbent.
In another aspect this invention provides a method of detecting an enzyme in a sample. The method comprises the steps of: a) providing a solid phase comprising an adsorbent and an enzyme substrate bound to the adsorbent, wherein the activity of the enzyme on the enzyme substrate produces a product having a characteristic molecular mass; b) exposing the substrate to the sample; and c) detecting the product by desorption spectrometry. Detecting the product provides a detection of the enzyme.
In another aspect this invention provides a method for determining whether an analyte is differentially present (e.g., differentially expressed) in a first and second biological sample. The method is useful for combinatorial method for differential gene expression monitoring by differential protein display. The method comprises the steps of a) determining a first retention map for the analyte in the first sample for at least one selectivity condition; b) determining a second retention map for the analyte in the second sample for the same selectivity condition; and c) detecting a difference between the first and the second retention maps. A difference in the retention maps provides a determination that the analyte is differentially present in first and second samples.
In one embodiment the method is for determining whether a protein is differentially expressed between two different cells, and the first and second samples comprise the cells or material from the cells. In another embodiment the method if for determining whether an agent alters the expression of a protein in a biological sample further comprising the step of administering the agent to a first biological sample but not to a second biological sample. In another embodiment the first biological sample derives from a healthy subject and the second biological sample is from a subject suffering from a pathological condition. The sample can be selected from, for example, blood, urine, serum and tissue. Analytes that are found to be increased in samples from pathological subjects are candidate diagnostic markers. Generally, confirmation of a dianostic marker involves detection of the marker in many subjects.
In another aspect this invention provides a method for identifying a ligand for a receptor. The method comprises the steps of: a) providing a substrate comprising an adsorbent wherein the receptor is bound to the adsorbent; b) exposing the bound receptor to a sample containing the ligand under conditions to allow binding between the receptor and the ligand; and c) detecting bound ligand by desorption spectrometry.
In another aspect this invention provides a screening method for determining whether an agent modulates binding between a target analyte and an adsorbent. This is a combinatorial method for drug discovery. The method comprises the steps of a) providing a substrate comprising an adsorbent to which the target analyte binds under an elution condition; b) exposing the substrate to the target analyte and to the agent under the elution condition to allow binding between the target analyte and the adsorbent; c) detecting an amount of binding between the target analyte and the adsorbent by desorption spectrometry; and d) determining whether the measured amount is different than a control amount of binding when the substrate is exposed to the target analyte under the elution condition without the agent. A difference between the measured amount and the control amount indicates that the agent modulates binding.
In one aspect, this invention provides a method of detecting a genetic package containing a polynucleotide that encodes a polypeptide agent that specifically binds to a target adsorbent. This is, in one aspect, a combinatorial method for selecting analyte-specific phage from a display library, including the use of target proteins isolated by retentate mapping or target proteins generated in situ by in vitro transcription and translation. The method comprises the steps of: a) providing a substrate comprising a target adsorbent; b) providing a display library that comprises a plurality of different genetic packages, each different genetic package comprising a polynucleotide that comprises a nucleotide sequence that encodes a polypeptide agent, and each different genetic package having a surface on which the encoded polypeptide agent is displayed; c) exposing the substrate to the display library under elution conditions to allow specific binding between a polypeptide agent and the target adsorbent, whereby a genetic package comprising the polypeptide agent is retained on the substrate; and d) detecting a genetic package retained on the substrate by desorption spectrometry.
In one embodiment of this method, the display library is a phage display library. In another embodiment the phage is M13. In another embodiment the polypeptide is a single chain antibody. In another embodiment the target analyte is a polypeptide analyte that is differentially expressed between cells of different phenotypes. In another embodiment the substrate comprises a cell or cell membrane.
In one embodiment, the step of providing the substrate comprising the target adsorbent comprises the steps of: i) providing a substrate comprising an adsorbent, wherein the adsorbent retains a target analyte under an elution condition; and ii) exposing the adsorbent to the target analyte under the elution condition to allow retention of the target analyte by the adsorbent, whereby the target analyte becomes the target adsorbent. In one embodiment, the target analyte is a target polypeptide and the step of ii) exposing the adsorbent comprises the step of producing the target polypeptide in situ on the adsorbent by in vitro translation of a polynucleotide encoding the target polypeptide, and can further comprise amplifying the polynucleotide sequence in situ on the substrate.
In another embodiment the substrate comprises (1) an adsorbent that binds an anchoring polypeptide and (2) at least one target genetic package having a surface displaying the anchoring polypeptide and a target adsorbent polypeptide, the target genetic package comprising a polynucleotide that comprises a nucleotide sequence that encodes the target adsorbent, wherein the target genetic package is bound to the adsorbent through the anchoring polypeptide.
In another embodiment the method further comprises any of the following steps: sequencing the nucleotide sequence that encodes the polypeptide agent; isolating the retained genetic package or producing the polypeptide agent.
In another aspect this invention provides a substrate for desorption spectrometry comprising an adsorbent that binds an anchoring polypeptide displayed on a surface of a genetic package, wherein the surface of the genetic package further displays a target polypeptide and wherein the genetic package comprises a polynucleotide comprising a nucleotide sequence that encodes the target polypeptide.
In another aspect this invention provides a method for detecting translation of a polynucleotide. The method comprises the steps of: a) providing a substrate comprising an adsorbent for use in desorption spectrometry; b) contacting the substrate with the polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide and with agents for in vitro translation of the polynucleotide, whereby the polypeptide is produced; c) exposing the substrate to an eluant to allow retention of the polypeptide by the adsorbent; and d) detecting retained polypeptide by desorption spectrometry. Detection of the polypeptide provides detection of translation of the polynucleotide.